The Neverending Harry Potter Story
by Random People
Summary: *ch 10: after a looong wait* This is going to be a round robin type of story. Depending on the authors' mood, it may be silly, sad, whatever. Tell us what u think by reviewing. ~*~ Meet Taryn and watch the wildly wacky adventures she drags Harry through
1. The Mysterious Arrival

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Arrival   
by Odd Spirit   
Disclaimer: Hmm... Does the name, J. K. Rowling, ring a bell?   
  


* * *

  
  
Looking at the Dursley family you would see a normal family. True Mrs. Dursley was very nosy, Mr. Dursley was often grumpy, and their son, Dudley, was the size of a young killer whale. Yet they were basically a typical family except for one thing...   
  
"Harry," Uncle Vernon said through his bacon and eggs, "You have to do something with that horrid hair."   
  
You see the thing, or perhaps we should say person, that was the only thing that made the Dursleys not a typical family had just entered the kitchen. His name was Harry Potter and he was not a normal boy. You see, Harry Potter had extraordinary powers, Harry Potter was a wizard.   
  
"Well, get your toast and stop gawking in the doorway," snapped Mrs. Dursley, known to Harry as Aunt Petunia.   
  
Harry quickly entered the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and sat down, in the tiny space Dudley had left him, to eat.   
  
Looking at Harry quietly munching his toast, you probably would not have known he was a wizard. In fact, Harry hadn't found out he was one until his eleventh birthday when he received a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts, a wizarding school. That was also the time that Harry found out that the curious lightning-shaped scar on his head was not from a car accident, as the Dursleys had claimed. It was the mark of Lord Voldemort's spell, the spell that was supposed to have finished off Harry. Instead it had left baby Harry very much alive but since Voldemort had successfully killed his parents Harry had been forced to live with the Dursleys.   
  
Finishing his toast, Harry got up to go back to his room. Climbing the stairs he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking nothing of it, he continued on up the stairs. However when he heard Uncle Vernon's voice raised in anger he turned around to see who the aggravating visitor was. He turned around and a very weird scene met his eye...   
  
  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
Editor's Note 8^)   
  
hey, there! this is lunatyme. u have just read the first chapter of a brand new series! this is a sort of round robin, meaning that each chapter will be written by different authors. It may be silly, it may be sad, it may be stupendous, or it may be stupid! but who cares. this is just for the fun of it. if u like or hate or just want to say how kewl i am, review. TTFN 


	2. What a Girl

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 2: What a Girl  
by lunatyme  
Disclaimer: Lessee, this is a fanfiction, so why exactly would anyone think that I owned Harry Potter?  
Flames (this means you, NarcissaM) will be read and giggled over   
  


* * *

  
  
Towering over Uncle Vernon by a good 6 centimeters stood a tall young woman. Now this wasn't any normal, though highly-irritating, door-to-door salesperson. Looking down, Harry saw that the woman's feet were shod in black, knee-length boots over tight, black leather pants. She had on a lacy red shirt and a black leather jacket with a pin that read "Save the animals. Wear pleather." Her blonde hair was streaked with blue and black.   
  
"Wha-what do you want?" spluttered Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Is there a Harry Potter residing in this domicile?" inquired the woman in an amused tone.   
  
"What's it to you?" spat Harry's uncle thinking that the wretched boy had better not have caused any trouble.   
  
"I would appreciate it if you cooperated with me," she answered, "but it is not necessary. I have my ways should you not." Then her blue eyes flicked up to the stairs down which Harry had been cautiously creeping. "Ah, Harry, long time no see."   
  
"Umm. Excuse me, but do I know you?" replied the green-eyed boy nervously.   
  
"Oh, yes, you probably don't remember me," she exclaimed, "after all, you were less than a year old the last time we saw each other." Uncle Vernon was still standing there, red-faced when she turned to him. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"   
  
"You're, you're one of those freaks, aren't you? Well, we don't stand for your kind around here so go away and never come back!" and with that Uncle Vernon slammed the door in the still unnamed woman's face. Then he turned to Harry and said, "What do you think you're doing, bringing some of those people to a respectable house like ours? You know what this means, don't you? No lunch for you! I want that garden weeded before your lovely aunt goes to the beauty parlor." Just then, there was another knock at the door. He threw it open, ready to renew his tirade.   
  
"I thought I told you to go..." Uncle Vernon never saw what hit him.   
  
"Whoa!" was all Harry could say. The woman looked up and grinned, lowering her arm.   
  
"Never mess with someone who's seen 'Ali.' Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"   
  
A few moments later in Harry's room she finally introduced herself. And now the moment you've all been waiting for...drum roll please...   
  
"Well, Harry, you're probably wondering who I am and how I know you. My name is Taryn Keller. As I said, I knew you when you were very young. I lived next door to you and your parents in Godric's Hollow. Lily and James, your parents of course, were great fun and you were such a sweet baby! Sometimes they let me babysit you if they had to go away. Let's see, I was about 13 or 14 back then. I was an only child, you see, so I liked to think of you as the baby brother I never had. Your parents encouraged me. They were so nice."   
  
  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

  
Author's Note   
  
hey there (ducks all the rotten fruit being thrown) Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm not as good as Odd Spirit D: '_; hee hee emoticons. anyway... sorry for the long delay, i was sick. So here's the 2nd chapter of this round robin story. Oh, another apology to anyone if they have the same title as this story, but i really didn't know there was anyone with the same one. Umm...well, no cliffie, thanks for the reviews, Odd feels special, Is Taryn a witch? well, that's up to the next author. hmm. i guess that's all, so bye? heh 


	3. Strangely Genious

THE NEVERENDING HARRY POTTER STORY  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter 3: Strangely Genieous  
  
by mindtwister  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm- I have no clue. Aladdin? (J.K. Rowling too!)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"You know what?" asked Taryn.  
  
"N-no, what?" asked Harry, twittering.  
  
"I really think your uncle and aunt didn't teach that son of theirs very many manners. I think the way he is listening outside the door is very annoying. Don't you?"  
  
Sure enough, as soon as Taryn opened the door Dudley fell inside. Taking one look at her, he started to run away as fast as he could. Before he could get more then 3 feet away she had grabbed him and pulled him up to face her.  
  
"Don't have an apology to make?" she asked ever so politely.  
  
"Dad-" Dudley started to shout.  
  
"Now, now," she said quietly. "We can't have any of that can we? Well, what are you waiting for? Apologize to me and Harry!"  
  
Dudley made a odd noise with his mouth. "Why aren't you apologizing? It is very rude not to. "Bliggiggbob," he tried again squinching up his mouth. "Ummm, don't you think you should remove whatever you did to make him not yell out?" stated Harry. "Oh…yes, that would be a good idea," She dropped him on the floor with a thump.  
  
Taryn twitched her fingers and suddenly Dudley gave a cry and said, "SORRY!" and ran out of the room as fast as his chubby little pink legs could take him.  
  
"Well." She said indignantly. "Whatever could have gotten into him?" Harry politely refrained from answering that question. "So, what brings you here?" asked Harry. "Well, the worlds going to end. Didn't you know?" said Taryn.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You have GOT to be kidding!" he shouted.  
  
Taryn looked a little put out. "Well, yes. Did you cheat? Cheatings not fair. How did you find out so quickly?" Looking at his stunned face, she sighed and said "Well, I may not be a witch but I am a genie. Isn't that cool? The problem is I can't grant wishes. I can do all these REALLY weird things some of them work all the time. Like that one, but I can't grant a simple wish. I was thinking, since you're a wizard and all. Could you help me?" she paused, "By the way, how do you like my new hair style?"  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = *= * = * = * = * = * =* = * = * =  
  
Author's Note  
  
Sorry everyone. I kinda made everything up as I went along. *giggle* I think you'll find all my parts in this story…..interesting. Hey Odd and Weird (lunatyme?) who writes next? LOL! Keep on reading these odd stories and you'll laugh so hard you'll get a six-pack! Boys, you know I'm talking to you! *heehee* 


	4. Taryn Meets Petunia Dursley

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 4: Taryn Meets Petunia Dursley   
by Amay   
Disclaimer: To almost quote someone "If you recognize it, it's not ours."   
  


* * *

  
  
Ignoring the part about her hair, Harry answered Taryn.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you, but only if you promise me one favor."   
  
"Yippee!" Taryn leaped with joy and practically dragged Harry out the door. Once outside, Taryn continued to drag Harry towards a purple and pink colored, car-sized thing sitting right in the middle of Mrs. Dursley's precious flower garden. Getting back up on his feet and rearranging his glasses on his nose, he could see that the thing was a giant genie lamp. It was a sparkling silver lamp, with just a tint of pink in it, but it was almost completely covered in soft, pink and purple fuzzy stuff which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be feathers. Walking proudly up to it, Taryn threw the cover on the top open and left it bouncing on its hinges. "After you!" Taryn said with a dazzling smile.   
  
Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to help Taryn with her problem, or if he could, but he saw this as a perfect opportunity to get away from the Dursleys and spend another summer, maybe, with the Weasleys.   
  
"Just a sec, I need to get my stuff." Harry was just about to step back when Taryn grabbed the collar of his shirt and nearly choked him pulling him back.   
  
"Don't worry about that, I can handle it." Pointing to the window of Harry's room, a streak of neon blue light darted in. A moment later, Hedwig and all of Harry's trunks and spellbooks came crashing through the window and landed neatly in a nice row out on the lawn before Harry. The noise of the shattering window also seemed to send Mrs. Dursley rushing outside. Seeing her once gorgeous and charming flowers crushed flat on the ground and perfectly polished window in pieces all over the yard was just too much for her, and she burst into tears.   
  
"You bully!" she screeched at Taryn, quickly advancing towards the genie's lamp, "I'll teach you!" And with that, Mrs. Dursley started ripping furiously at the delicate feathers Taryn had carefully decorated with on her lamp. Horror was drawn on Taryn's face, and it looked as if she, too, was going to burst into tears. Harry had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next. Taryn, human as she looked, went right up the porch steps and was able to rip the door out by the brass doorknob. Mrs. Dursley's mouth opened into a wide "O", and then, rolling her sleeves up...  
  
  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

  
Editor's Note   
  
Ooh Cat Fight! hey there, this is lunatyme again. Hope u enjoyed this, the 4th chapter of this story! Let's all give a good, fanfiction.net round of applause to all the authors. ok, now, what will Petunia D. be doin to Taryn? Who knows? Well, Jenny Fa Sull, but that's beside the point. here's some shameless self-promotion, go to http://www.geocities.com/lunatyme and sign the guestbook. hee hee, anyway, review if u like, dislike, whatever! TTFN 


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 5: Fight! Fight! Fight!   
by Jenny Fa Sull   
Disclaimer: To whom it may concern, It ain't mine! Thank you.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Hag!!!!" Mrs. Dursley screamed.   
  
"Horse!!!" Taryn yelled.   
  
"THAT IT!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Dursley screamed as the ran toward Taryn. Mrs. Dursley took a swing at Taryn and hit her knee.   
  
"Well that was awful rude wasn't it?" Taryn said as though Mrs. Dursley was a little bug. Taryn picked Mrs.Dursley up by her hair and stared at her, right in the eyes.   
  
"You, your husband and your little off spring that you call a boy better learn some manners by the time I drop Harry off or I'll get REAL angry is that understood??" she said quietly.   
  
"Yes." Mrs. Dursley said after she dropped to the ground. Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley and Dudley ran inside.   
  
"Time to go" Taryn said as she reached into her lamp. "Ahh, my trusty carpet" she said as she held up a old musty rag.   
  
"Umm, Taryn, how is that-" Harry said, but was cut off. Taryn tapped the rag twice and it changed into a beautiful silver throw rug.   
  
"Its marvelous!!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"I got it in a card game. I had a royal flush, best game that I ever played in". Taryn explained as they climbed on.   
  
"And we're off!!" Taryn yelled. At that same moment the carpet lifted off. Harrys stomach jolted and soon they were up in the clouds. Harry could see cars and they looked like little ants.   
  
"So this is how high airplanes go!" Harry said. Harry had never gone on a plane before, because whenever the Dursleys went on vacation they left him with one of the neighbors.   
  
"Now, about the world ending. It will end on December 4, 2002" Taryn said solemnly.   
  
"But its August 8th now! We don't have that much time!" Harry said.   
  
"Now, we have to make a quick stop to get another girl from Ireland." Taryn explained   
  
"Why do we need her?" Harry asked.   
  
"She is......."Taryn trailed off.   
  
"She's what?" Harry asked again.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Authors note-Grace do a spell check. you know i can't spell. So who is this mysterious Ireland gurl, and why is the world ending. Good luck next author!   
  
Editor's note-Yes, it's been edited otherwise y would there b an editor's note. Well, i could just be putting this in to bug the author. 


	6. The Bad Joke

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 6: The Bad Joke   
by Kerry Twain   
Disclaimer: To sue? or not to sue? That is the question. Well here's your answer, don't.   
  


* * *

  
The genie sighed heavily beore she said to Harry "She has an object that belonged to You Know Who. It is one of the reasons he was so powerful back when he was.That is why Dumbledore sent me to get you and her. He wants to kill you and he wants to get the You Know What from her.   
  
"What is it?" Harry asked Taryn with great interest."Does she know what it can do? Is she a witch or a Muggle? Can she us it? Would she use it??"   
  
"Whoa, whoa whoa, slow down Harry, one question at a time. I am afraid I can't tell you what it is. She has no clue of the dark magic it can do. She thinks it is an item her grandfather gave her. No her grandfather is not You Know Who, thank god if he ever had kids they would look like a monkey that had a kid with a naked mole rat." She giggled to herself.   
  
Harry stared at her. He was too interested in the girl to understand her corny joke.   
  
"Do you get it monkey and a naked mole rat?? OK i am getting to old....anyway. She is a witch around the same age as you. We must go get her because if You Know Who gets her before we do....." Taryn didn't finish the sentence but Harry knew what she meant.   
  
"So how far away are we?" Harry asked   
  
"Um... about two days." Taryn replied   
  
"TWO DAYS!!!!" Harry yelled   
  
"Yes it would but we are gonna use turbo-carpet fuel.Hold on to something."   
  
Harry looked around. There was nothing to hold on to.   
  
"Excuse me, there is nothing to hold on to." Harry said quietly.   
  
"Oh dear me, hee hee" and with a wrinkle of her nose slowly a set of bike handles rose up from the bottom of the carpet.   
  
"O.......k then. Thank you very much." Harry said as if he had just been asked to ride a frog across a desert.   
  
"Now old on!!" Taryn yelled as she poured some chemical on the carpet. "This won't hurt you Harry! It won't even get you wet!"   
  
With a load roar they were off. It was faster than Harry had ever gone before. They were zooming in and out of clouds for a couple minutes when suddenly they landed with a plop.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~~**~  
  
Authors Note: wow this is probably the worst chapter so far. sry!! Grace you might want to take some stuff out. lol Kerry 


	7. Bob

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 7: Bob   
by lunatyme   
Disclaimer: No, my name is not J. K. Rowling   
  


* * *

  
Harry looked around. He bit his lip and then decided to just come right out and say it.   
  
"Are you sure this is Ireland?"   
  
"Well of course!" replied his companion who then began to point at various features of their surroundings. "See, there's the Sphinx and there's some pyramids...Oops!" Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Silly, I was just joking. We have to stop here to get the map to the girl's house. Really, just because I'm a blonde..." she trailed off muttering underneath her breath.   
  
"Did you hear the one about the two blondes on opposite sides of the river? One blonde said to the other, 'how do you get to the other side?' and the other one said, 'you already are!'" This..um..unexpected (or not) joke came from the mouth of a hedgehog popping up from the desert sand who promptly started giggling madly.   
  
"Okaayy..." was the only response from Harry. Taryn was a different matter altogether. She pounced on the animal but it raced away in a manner oddly like a certain blue member of the same species. Harry dared not interfere once he noticed the maniacal gleam in her eye as she chased it into the distance.   
  
"Harry?" came a new but slightly familiar voice. He looked in the direction it had came from.   
  
"Bill?" indeed it was the pony-tailed, earringed Weasley. (AN: you gotta love that fang) "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I could say the same thing to you. I work here, remember?   
  
"Oh yeah. Well I'm here with Taryn who is currently...ah...meeting the wildlife? heh heh" Harry looked away. That was when the lady in question appeared with a very smug and satisfied smirk on her face.   
  
"I got the little bugger!" She held up a small cage where, indeed, the hedgehog was sulkingly imprisoned.   
  
"Oh, you found Bob!" cried Bill joyfully, "I've been looking all over for him." He opened the cage and cuddled the creature now known as Bob. "Oh you poor wittle thing! I bet you was scared and wonely. Don't worry anymore, Papa's here and he won't let anything hurt you!"   
  


*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
Author's note   
Well...It doesn't make that much sense to me either. I like Bill. Ok, I don't really have much to say right now but i'm blaming everything on the heat! It's the middle of April Vacation and it's 90 degrees out! In Rhode Island, in case you thought it was like Florida or Texas or somewhere that usually has high temps outside of summer. This is just ridiculous. I tried to make this chapter longer than previous ones but i wasn't as successful as i hoped to be. you can also find this fanfic at my website www.geocities.com/lunatyme 


	8. A Spy and A Sudden Disappearance

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 8: A Spy and A Sudden Disappearance   
by Odd Spirit   
Disclaimer: Not mine, i tell you!   
  


* * *

  
Harry and Taryn exchanged puzzled looks. Ponytailed Bill (it sounds like a famous person) talking baby talk to a hedgehog?   
  
"Er...Bill," Harry ventured cautiously, "are you feeling alright?"   
  
But Bill went right on talking to the hedgehog, who was looking adoringly into his eyes, and ignored Harry's question.   
  
"Youse are growing handsomer by the minute. Don't you worry, my little pumpelkins, Papa will put this mean little lady to rights," and Bill turned to look fiercely at Taryn.   
  
"Maybe he's been out in the sun too long," Taryn said to Harry paying no heed to Bill's ramblings, "you know how weird that can make some people." (not implying anything Miss. Editor. Hee! Hee!)   
  
As Taryn was babbling on about Bill, Harry watched open-mouthed as Bill crept up behind Taryn. He had a fanatical glint in his eyes and was foaming at the mouth. When Taryn finished her sentence he suddenly crouched down and leapt into the air...   
  
...   
  
and turned into a bonnet-wearing, purse-carrying elephant.   
  
"There we go," said Taryn calmly, "got rid of that weirdo. Now we only have to deal with this evil hedgehog." She turned with an evil grin to the poor hedgehog who was quivering in the sand.   
  
Harry's mouth felt like a quaffle had been stuffed into it (if that's possible) it was open so wide. Finally, he managed to blurt out, "Uh...hey Taryn...why...why don't we forget about the hedgehog and go find...find the map."   
  
"Let me deal with this nasty bugger first," Taryn proceeded to poke the poor hedgehog with a golden want that she had drawn out from behind her ear with a flourish.   
  
Suddenly the hedgehog let out a shriek, turned into a bat, and flew away into the air.   
  
"Thought so!" Taryn said triumphantly. "That was a spy sent to tell Voldemort what we were up to. Bill must have been bewitched by him."   
  
Wow!, Harry thought to himself. How had Taryn known? He opened his mouth to ask her but she was already galloping off in the sand to the nearest pyramid.   
  
Harry closed his mouth (something he seemed to be doing a lot lately) and ran after Taryn.   
  
And ran...   
  
and ran...   
  
and ran. Jeez, an exhausted Harry thought, Taryn must have eaten a super-energy bar or something. Finally, when he was sure he couldn't run another step or he'd drop dead (and then the story would be pretty pointless with the main character as a ghost) Taryn disappeared like a puff of smoke.   
  
Where had she gone? Harry frantically looked around. He was already picturing the notice that would be found in the paper:   
  


**Harry Potter Found Fried in Egypt**   
  
_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, died the other day among the   
pyramids in Egypt. How did he die? Ministry officials say it was   
from overexposure to the elements. Yes, this famous boy didn't   
die battling Voldemort. No, he died without food or water on the   
hot sands of Egypt. Why was he there? Had he gone crazy? Nobody   
knows for sure._

  
Sitting down in the sand, Harry felt like crying. **Why** had he come here? to find some stupid map? Why hadn't he just stayed home?   
  
"Snap out of it buddy. Do you need a good punch in the face?"   
  
Harry snapped his head up. Who was talking to him? Whirling around he turned to face the speaker...and saw no one.   
  
"Er...hello," Harry said nervously remembering how the hedgehog had turned out to be a spy, "Um...sorry...but er...who am I talking to?"   
  
"Duh! Haven't you ever used wizard talk before? This is Taryn. I am talking to your mind."   
  
"Wow was all Harry could say.   
  
And then he remembered... "hey, where are you?" He demanded angrily, "you abandoned me."   
  
"Sorry, you were running like a turtle," Taryn's voice drifted into his mind.   
  
Running like a turtle? Harry had been running his fastest.   
  
He decided to push aside the insult and move to a more important issue, "um...can I join you?"   
  
"Yeah sure! Just hold on one sec ok?"   
  
Impatiently, Harry waited. Suddenly he was rushing through the sand going like lightning past the countless pyramids. He had no control over his body. If he had wanted to stop he was pretty sure he couldn't.   
  
So Harry decided to just close his eyes and relax. When he finally stopped he opened his eyes and saw...   
  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

  
Editor's Note   
So, how'd u like it? Review and tell us! We want to thank Allison M. Potter for her continued support and being our #1 fan and all. We love you! (not that way for any dirty-minded readers out there) Last chapter it was 90 degrees outside. Today, less than a week later and still in April, it's supposed to snow. ?!?!?! So much for the ocean keeping us from going to extremes. anyway, I think this is one of the best chapters so far (IMHO= I think that means In my humble opinion but i'm not sure) anyway hopefully the 9th chapter will be out soon. What does Harry see? What happened to Bill? Cya next time! 


	9. The Genie Shop

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 9: The Genie Shop   
by Amay   
Disclaimer: See, the papers say that I own Harry Potter. Just cause it's in crayon doesn't mean anything.   
  


* * *

  
...a giant oak tree. It loomed against the sky like a chocolate cake against a bright blue counter. The trunk was all gnarled and covered in gold streaks which were showing between the cracks in the bark. The gigantic branches reached into the sky to grab the clouds. The leaves were a particular color. Violet with silver glittering veins. Harry was starting to wonder where they were, and **why** Taryn had brought them here until he saw the sign:   
  


_ The Caprona   
Genie Shop   
_

  
  
"I have to get some more flying powder," Taryn started explaining when she saw Harry's puzzled face. "I"m running out." Suddenly she dropped into a whisper, "don't tell anyone I haven't learned to fly myself yet," and with that, Taryn barged into the shop. Harry followed inside, gazing at the strange surroundings and objects inside. Taryn had already picked up a jar containing some green bubbling substance, ans was peering down the opening. A tall, gaunt looking man, with a waxy white face covered with dark scars, and had a shiny bald head came out of a door behind the counter, eyes glued to Harry. Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy, and he kept glancing at the man as he tried to make his way back to Taryn, who was now, cuddling huge white mice with solid emerald eyes.   
  
"Taryn," Harry tugged at her sleeve with urgency, "Have you ever been to this place before?"   
  
"Oh no," Taryn answered, still playing with the mice, "I've been to probably every other store, but not this one. Oh, look Harry, it did a back flip!"   
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" the shopkeeper questioned abruptly.   
  
Before Harry could say a word, Taryn rushed in.   
  
"Oh yes, of course, this **is the** famous Harry Potter, yes, the one who survived facing YOU-KNOW-WHO. By the way, do you have any flying powder? I've run out, and we're stuck here until I get some."   
  
So the store manager reached for a pouch on the shelf behind him, but instead, pressed a button behind it. The windows slammed shut, the lights went out, and a high pitched cackle echoed through the room, and Harry was suddenly thrown down a deep, deep tunnel...   
  


*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
Editor's Note   
Yes, it's finally here. This latest installment, after long delay ::glares at amay and minna:: is up. If u got the reference from the sign, well, good for u. please people, review, i like to think that more than one person reads this story. 


	10. Phat Boi

**The Neverending Harry Potter Story**   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 10: Phat Boi   
by Kerry Twain   
Disclaimer: All hail J. K. Rowling, creator of Harry Potter and all things associated with him   
  


* * *

  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry heard when he hit the ground with a thump. He wasn't sure where the voice was coming from but it sounded very strange. Sort of like a very old man who thought he was young and hip.  
  
Harry looked around to see he was in a odd dark sort of cave. He was soo confused he   
  
"Ha Ha ! I got you now mr. boy who lived!!!! ah ha ha ha!!!! Wait until my posse 'bout you! whooooooeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! You sure is gonna get me some money!"   
  
"who are you? why did you take me here???" Harry ask the bodyless voice.  
  
"I'm phat boi and i'm a whole lot of phat!!" the very disturbed man said. "I got you here me and my friends bet on who could capture you first! HA HA ! Looks like i won!"  
  
Harry was stunned. People were betting on him???  
  
"But how did you and your...............Posse..........know i would be around here?"   
  
"Is you crazy???? we've had this bet going on of about 14 years! Good thing it is finally comin' to an end!"   
  
" o..... well.....why don't you show you face??? Or are you to scared ?" harry shouted at the voice with more confidence then he felt,   
  
"noooooooooo!!!!! don't make me come out there!!!!!!" harry's captor's voice yelled.   
  
"why? are you toooo scared?" harry said with a little less false confidence. Why was this guy so afraid? was there something in the cave that harry didn't know about? Harry seriously hoped "phat boi" was claustrophobic or afraid of the dark.  
  
"and where is taryn????? what did u do with her?" Harry was getting more and more angry as every minute passed.   
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, very happy that he snuck it into his pocket before he left the Dursleys.  
  
"Lumos" he said as quietly as he could so Phat Boi wouldn't hear him. Harry rasied his wand and looked all around the cave.   
  
"wow..........." harry was baffled. The ceiling of the cave was way up there so high the light barely reached. But from the bottom Harry could still see a ton of bats, sleeping together. Harry sincerely hoped they were average muggle bats. Harry thought back to every single page he saw of The Monster Book of Monsters but he couldn't remember a single thing about evil bats.   
  
"Your friend is gone" Phat boi's voice startled Harry. He had forgotten all about him as soon as he saw the bats.   
  
"Gone? what do you mean gone?" Harry said nervously as he waved his wand all around the cave looking for a speaker or something so he could see where the crazy guy's voice was coming from. THen he saw a little bug that had been flying around him since........ of course! Harry slowly put up down his wand and cupped is hands and...... smack! he had the tiny little bug in his hands.  
  
"I've caught you now!" Harry said into his hands triumphantly. "Tell me! where is Taryn! and one other thing. Of all the animals in the world why would you want to become an animagi so you could be a nastly little bug??"  
  
"I'll never tell you where she is! i'll take it with me to the grave!!!" As tough as Phat Boi sounded, Harry could still hear a tiny quiver of fear.   
  
"Yeah and you could be at your grave sooner than you think if you don't tell me right now! i'm warning you!!!!!" Harry said.   
  
"nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TELL ME !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"   
  
"YES!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine ok! jeeezz!" Phat boi the bug gave in. " Your friend is down up stairs in the store. She is in a half asleep half awake state. She doesn't realize you are gone." THe tiny little bug said.   
  
"Take me up there!" Harry yelled fiercly at the bug. "Or i'll squash you like a..o wait.. you are a bug! Well or else i'll squash you!"  
  
"OK go out the door over there." Phat boi said.  
  
"what door???" harry said   
  
"that one over there you stupid kid! i mean! that door over there behind that big rock sticking out of the wall."   
  
"Ok" Harry said once out the door.   
  
"Now go left left up the stairs and you'll be in the shop" phat boi said very calmly so he wouldn't lose his temper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Ohhhhhhhh.... what pretty stars......... i think i see........ooohhh look at the moon!" Taryn said. She was walking around bumping into things when Harry and the bug came out of a secret door ing the floor.  
  
"Oh god. Fix her right now!" Harry said to Phat boi.   
  
"ok if you let me go!" the crazy bug said slyly.  
  
"No, I dont' trust you. You'll probably hit that little button again and send me down there. So.... Tell me how do i wake her up?" the human said to the bug.  
  
"Ok she might get mad at you but it is the only way if you dont' let me go back into my human form." Phat Boi said. "you must slap her across the face"   
  
"Wow that is nice. But if it'll get is out of here......" Harry walked over to Taryn and slowly raised his hand that wasn't holding Phat Boi and smacked Taryn.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What did you do that for you horrid meanie??!?!?!" Taryn said sobbing. THen as suddenly as she started, she stopped. "I'm sorry Harry, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" Harry said surprised. He held up his other hand and said " We would like some Flying Powder please."   
  
"oh certainly, anything you want, just ask." the bug said in a strangely nice manner. "Just let me go"   
  
Harry gave Phat Boi a very stern look and let him go. Before his eyes the bug changed into a short old man. " the flying powder is next to the never-dying flowers."  
  
"Thank you." said Taryn "bye!" and she left the store with Harry right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going to get the map to the girls house?" Harry asked Taryn as they both got on the carpet and started to fly away very slowly.  
  
"Where do Muggles get there maps?" Taryn said to Harry.   
  
"Uh..... Tourist info centers, I guess." Harry replied.  
  
"exactly!But why come to Egypt, you may ask." she said.   
  
"Yes i would like to know that if it isn't to much trouble"   
  
"This tourist info center is kinda like diagon alley.If we hit a certain brick we will go into a different tourist info center, hidden from prying muggle eyes........... at least that is what i think it is. I am not really sure. " Taryn said to her young compainion.  
  
"How long until we get there?" Harry asked hoping it wouldn't take long at all.  
  
"Well. I am not really sure where it is. But.... we can always stop and ask directions..." Taryn said quietly.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS????? Ok sry. do you have any idea what direction it is in?" Harry asked, very much annoyed.  
  
"Yeah i think it is um.......south of England?? yeah south!" Taryn said to Harry.   
  
"Point Me" Harry said to his wand. "ok. go....... that way.." Harry pointed in the opposite direction his wand was pointing . He looked over his hand and saw...................  
  


_The Caprona  
Genie Shop  
_

  
"HAHAHAHA!!!!!! where were there the entire time!!! hahaha !!!!! that is funny!" Harry said while laughing hysterically. He got off the carpet and walked over to the door. Taryn was right behind him. They went inside.   
  
"Back so soon?" Phat Boi said with amusment. "Your looking for the map aren't ya??"  
  
"Yes and we would greatly apreciate it if we could have it." Taryn said in her sweet little girl voice.  
  
"Nope. Not giving it to ya. There ain't nothing you could give me. Unless you have any good rap music??? No? No good rap music? o. well. there is one thing. I always, always wanted a little toy dragon. But they stopped making them years ago. I had all of them..... the Norweigan Ridgeback, the Chinese Fireball even the Common Welsh Green. But I never got a Hungarian Horntail. I spent half my life searching for one....." Phat Boi looked away from Harry and Taryn so he could wipe away a tear.  
  
Harry was amazed with his luck.  
  
"Will you excuse me for one minute????" Harry said as he went outside.He opened his truck and searched for the model of the Hungarian Horntail he had had to get past last year at the triwizard tournament at his school. He found it and ran inside to find.......................................  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
That is the end i can't write any more. Can whoever writes next try to make Taryn seem more heroic? lol well i hope it is long enough!!!!!!!byebye   
  
Editor's Note:   
sry for the veeeeeery long delay. stuff happened involving peeps who...well never mind that...she might read this so i can't say anything bad. thankfully, Kerry offered to write it today and she made it real long. everyone say "Thank you Kerry, you're the best person in the whole entire world!" hehe 


End file.
